Je t'aime
by violettepoete
Summary: Daniel dit quelque chose...


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: Daniel dit quelque chose…

Saison: 11, s'il y en avait une.

Genre: humour, ship

Note: Oui, je sais, mes titres sont de plus en plus originaux!

Note 2: Cette idée m'est venue alors que je pensais à autre chose et à une autre série (oui, je fais des infidélités à Stargate, mais au profit de Prison Break, alors je suppose qu'on peut pas m'en vouloir!)

Note 3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe? merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Je t'aime

On peut dire je t'aime de beaucoup de manières différentes.

On peut le dire dans un cadre romantique, après un petit dîner au restaurant en sachant très bien:

1, que la personne en face de vous va sourire, dire moi aussi et vous embrasser.

2, que vous allez passer la nuit ensemble.

On peut le dire timidement, en évitant de regarder la personne, en utilisant d'autres mots et en étant pas sûr du résultat.

On peut aussi le dire en faisant quelque chose qui nous paraît évident puisqu'on aime, mais qui hurle à la Terre entière je l'aime.

On peut même le dire en ne prononçant pas un mot, en un geste, en un regard, ou en disant je ne t'aime pas.

Mais, jamais, jamais Daniel ne l'avait dit dans de telles conditions, devant toute son équipe et pour avoir le dernier mot dans une dispute stupide.

Ils s'étaient tous figés. Comme si, brusquement, le temps s'était arrêté. Le sourcil de Teal'C n'avait jamais été aussi haut. Ils le regardaient tous, abasourdis.

Elle aussi.

Tous les premiers Je t'aime, de Daniel avaient toujours été dit avec grand soin, au bon moment et en sachant très bien les deux points cités précédemment.

Jamais été dit ainsi. Et Daniel se sentit gêné.

Non.

Pour être plus exacte et en accord avec les faits tels qu'ils se sont déroulés, Daniel se sentit con.

Con, con, con et con.

Au moins, pensa-t-il, voyant le bon côté des choses (car, ne l'oublions pas, Daniel est un optimiste), il avait réussi à la faire taire. Le problème, c'est que lui ne savait pas quoi dire.

Lui ne savait pas quoi dire!

Le grand archéologue Daniel Jackson, l'homme qui parlait plus de 23 langues, celui qui avait dénoué plusieurs crises interplanétaires; oui, ce con-là ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il faut bien dire, pour sa défense, qu'il avait été aussi étonné que les autres en entendant ce qu'il avait dit. Bien sûr, il le pensait. Mais il n'aurait pas imaginé le dire comme ça.

Et voilà. Un moment de distraction et tous le fixaient, comme s'il avait oublié de s'habiller le matin. En fait, non. Lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau de Jack, avec un simple drapeau autour de la taille, Sam avait eu la décence de regarder ailleurs. Là, même pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir s'il disait n'importe quoi. Sauf que ce n'était vraiment pas n'importe quoi. Pas du tout, même. Oh, et puis, flûte, vous me comprenez.

Alors, voilà le tableau de la situation. On a toute une équipe d'explorateurs qui n'explore plus rien, qui reste figée et qui fixe un de leurs membres, lequel paierait très cher pour être ailleurs.

Enfin, Cameron démêle le tout.

« Sam, je vais vous aider pour vos relevés. Teal'C, vous nous accompagnez? »

Les trois s'en vont enfin. Elle le fixe toujours et, au bout d'un moment qui semble durer une éternité à Daniel, elle demande:

« Vous avez dit ça juste pour me faire taire? »

C'était totalement irréaliste.

Un ex antimilitariste avec ses yeux bleus et son P90 à la main, qui faisait une déclaration d'amour à une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et au tempérament volcanique.

Il résolut de dire la vérité. Elle avait une plus grande expérience du mensonge et le saurait s'il mentait. Il baisse la tête.

« Non. »

Elle s'approche doucement de lui.

« T'aurais pu le dire avant… »

Il relève les yeux. Ils sont très proches tous les deux. Il sent son souffle sur lui et son cœur s'accélère.

Mon Dieu… Comment en était-il arrivé là…

Aucune idée.

En ce moment précis, il peine à se rappeler où il habite.

Elle sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle l'embrasse…

Fin

Alors, je peux avoir votre avis?


End file.
